Drunk Enough to Dance
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Light and L go to a rave that supports Kira to get information. One thing goes to the next and L ends up drunk and horny, taking solace in a game of truth or dare where Light has to have sex with him. Rated M for a reason...very dirty at the end...gomen..


_**This fanfiction is about L and Light having going to a K.I.R.A support party trying to get information, but end up getting drunk. Light, who is still sober, pulls L into a truth or dare game. Oh yeah, he regrets it...but likes it too. L doesn't know how to stop and they end up in bed. There is going to be some hardcore yaoi, but some fluff also. There is some minor cussing so bare with me. Shonen ai is soft guy on guy, kissy faces, so if you don't like this then please don't read this fanfiction. If you do, I hope that you enjoy.**_

_**P.S. I cut out Misa, Ryuk, and Rem for the moment as side characters. Light isn't Kira in this fanfiction. I know some will be thoroughly pissed at that, but I thought it would fit better.**_

Drunk Enough to Dance

"Hey, Ryuuzaki," Light called from the other computer screen. The panda like detective scooted over to where the other was seated. "What is it, Light?" his finger flew up to his lips. The brunette pointed to the screen. "There seems to be an area of supporters." L pushed in closer. "Supporters? Of what, Kira?" he asked. Light nodded. "Yup. And it seems like their gathering in one place." Matsuda was behind them now."Maybe you should go over there and see what information there is." the two detectives stared up at the officer. _Matsuda said something smart for once, _L commended. L grunted, turning back around to face the computer's screen. "Either way, Light can't go in alone. I'll go with him." They stood up. L typed in some security access code into the computer, a big 'W' covering the screen. "Watari," he asked. The older man cleared his throat. "L, do you need something?" L stared intently at the screen. "Yes. Please pull around my car please." Light touched his shoulder. "Your car would attract too much attention. Keep in mind this is like a rave and it is odd to have an expensive looking car pull up. You'd be harassed to no end. We'll take my car instead." L sighed. "Very well then. Watari, have a nice day." The screen went white and faded to black. They headed towards the parking garage. Matsuda stopped both of the males. "If you two are going to a rave, you might want to change into something a little more 'rave' worthy." L looked down at his shirt. "This will be fine. We are only going there to investigate." Light shook his head. "No. Matsuda _is_ right. We should both change into something else." he pulled L along with him up to their changing room. "Why?" Light looked back at the detective. His other hand was scratching his head and the other was clutched tightly to his arm. _So cute sometimes. _Light thought to himself. "What will it be today, gentlemen?" they had hired a dresser as part of the room. "Hello Maya. We were going to the 'K.I.R.A' club to do some investigating," Light informed her. The woman was tall, tanned skin, and had extremely long, wavy hair. Her gray eyes popped out of her head nearly. "You are? Well..." she leafed through the different clothes that she had in her room. "Any disguises needed?" she asked. The two shook their heads. "Then, Light..." she pulled out a pair of black pants and a tuck in black button up shirt. "Try this on." He stripped his shirt, putting on the shirt. The other two watched him, turning away when he was removing his pants. "Well, well. That fits you." she handed him a spiked belt. She had him go over to her other assistant, Zoey, to have his hair done. "Now for the great detective." She pulled him over to the changing room. "I'm going to give you a _special_ outfit, if you'd like.

Light patted his feet on the floor, shuffling back and forth awkwardly. "How long does it take him to get on his outfit?" he muttered. Zoey was looking around to him. "Ryuuzaki, you done yet?" he called. Maya walked out from the changing room. "Alright, what do you think?" L opened up the curtain. Light's jaw almost fell to the floor. The detective wore a spiked choker, tight, _tight,_ white skinny jeans, fingerless checkered gloves on one hand, and Kira sneakers. His hair was already spiky enough, but together with the outfit, he looked dangerous and hot. Light almost drooled at the boy. "Nice, Maya," Zoey commended. The girl smiled victoriously. "Well, well. You two look..._sexy_." she purred.

When they got into the car, Light looked around. "Ryuuzaki," he called. The older man looked up at him. "Yes, what is it Light?" his legs were pulled up to his stomach, the pants he wore, being tight and all, were showing off his butt. "You might want to put on a seat belt." L sighed. He let go of his legs. "This is going to reduce my thoughts by 40%, so I won't be as smart as I normally am." His feet finally touched the floor, back straightening enough to lean his head on the seat's headboard. Light smiled.

_**~~0000000000~~**_

L sighed in defeat. Light stared at him. They were seated in front of Club K.I.R.A. in Light's convertible. L looked out the window. "I should have not come here..." Light smirked, unlocking the door. "It isn't that bad. Besides," he got out of the car. "I couldn't handle this by myself." L groaned silently, opening up his side of the car. "You do have a point..." a girl sporting a "Kira is Justice" shirt winked at him, giggling next to her friend. L blushed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just ask some people." Light laughed. "Is this your first time going to a club, Ryuuzaki?" he asked. The older man nodded, still sauntering behind the college student. They made their way to the entrance, getting a lot more attention than they had at the car. "Why are there so many females?" L asked. Light shrugged. "They love Kira. There are males too, but they're mostly there for the girls." L frowned a bit, his thumb going up to his lip. "I don't understand females." One of the females that stood as a welcoming guide stroked Lights arm. He pulled away, slightly annoyed. L had the same treatment by another that was standing on the inside. "This is a bit uncomfortable." Light shrugged. "Well, it was the best place to go to." A bouncer at the enterance held out his hand. The two gave him their ID's and were let in. There were strobe lights going on and off, the occasional couple kissing excitedly in the corner, a pool table, sports games, a 'cult' with a skull in the middle of the table, and of course, girls. One of the greaters held onto L's arm, pulling it in between her breasts. "Hey there handsome. Haven't seen you around here." L put his finger between his lips again, biting at the fingernail. "I haven't ever been here..." The girl smiled devilishly, pulling him in an opposite direction from where Light was. Before she could make off with the older man, Light pulled on the other side of L. "My apologies ms.," he stared intently at the girl. Her face brightened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." she adjusted her mini skirt and tee, going back over to the front of the door to find another man to flirt with. L sighed in relief. "Thanks..." Light frowned. "Don't let them hold you; you will never escape once they do. The best thing to do if you get caught is to tell them that you're here with someone else." L slumped over further, almost sitting on the floor. "I wouldn't be here if only they didn't have information on Kira." Light looked in all other directions. "Come on Ryuuzaki. I think that there should be a table for us to sit at." The panda rushed after the boy. Once they sat down, L sat closest to the wall, bringing up his feet. Light stared at his shoe's. "No socks?" he asked. L shrugged. "They make it harder for me to think." Light rolled his eyes. _Yet another thing of complete bull._ A waitress walked by. Her face was covered in makeup, looking like a doll. Lipstick was put on lightly, eyelashes long, eyeliner winged out that made her attractive, a plaid skirt, and a black "Justice" shirt that dangled down slightly. L stared at the female. Light tried not to giggle. "Is there anything that I can get you two?" the girl asked, smiling. She had noticed that the raven haired boy had her attention. He cleared his throat and stared down at the menu. "Uh, could I get one of these?" he pointed at a midnight lust drink. The girl's eyes widened. "W-why sure. One for you too, sir?" she asked. Light smiled. "I'll just have a shaded wink." She nodded, writing down the orders on her notepad. After she left, Light stared at L. He was pressing himself further into the wall. "Do you even know what a midnight lust is?" Light asked. He'd never heard of it before. L nodded. "Yes. I used to have them when I was in college," he answered. He looked over his shoulder. More supporters, two males, were looking him up and down. He buried himself further into the booth. Light sighed. He got out of his seat across from L and sat next to him in the chair. "Better?" he asked. He looked over at the two boys who were now looking a different direction. L nodded. "Thank you." _How does he attract so much attention?_ Light thought to himself. L muttered something under his breath. "What?" Light asked. Before L could answer, the waitress was back, holding up a dark purple beer bottle which she sat in front of Light. "One shaded wink, and a midnight lust." she sat a small glass with blue and red mix. "I never thought anyone drank these anymore," she stated, sitting on the other side of the two. L shrugged. He stirred it with the spoon that was hanging out. "I used to drink this when I was in college," he answered. Picking up the spoon, he stuck some into his mouth. Light watched him. "What does it taste like?" he asked. L pushed the glass over to the younger boy. "Try some." Light sniffed the drink. It held a strong scent of alcohol. His tolerance level barely held two, and this smelled like it had the effect of twice that many. He declined. L shrugged, pulling it back to himself. He picked up the glass and lifted it up, swallowing almost half of it. The waitress stared. "Um, do you want another?" L put down the beer, smiling at her. His eyes were glazed over in an odd mist. "Sure." he hiccuped. The girl giggled, touching his arm. "You want to have some with me?" L got closer ot her. _He's drunk._ Light pulled L back into a sitting position. "Sorry, he's with me." he lied. The girl straightened back up. "Oh, my apologies." Before she left, L grabbed hold of her arm. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." She pushed back her hair, revealing her neck with a choker. "Misa Amane." he smiled at her name. "Beautiful by the way." She went into a giggling fit and walked away. Light shook his head. "I think you've had enough." he tried to take away the drink. L's hand came down on his, lightly but firm. "No. I need this if I'm going to talk to people." A fast song came on. The strobe lights went into a frantic flutter. L got out of the booth, pulling Light along. "Where are you going?" L turned around. "I'm going to dance." Light was shocked. Not by the fact that he said he was going to dance...mostly by the fact that he knew how to. L yanked on Light's button up shirt, accidentally opening up the bottom half of his shirt. They were both in the middle of the dance floor, girls grinding against them and guys pulling back their girlfriends. L moved his body to the beat of the music. Light started dancing too, but stopped when he caught sight of L dancing. "Where'd you learn to dance?" he asked. L ran his fingers through his hair in a seductive motion. Light felt his pants become slightly tighter. "I didn't learn, I'm just moving. I saw someone doing this so I wanted to try it." Light rolled his eyes. The song changed again, this time faster than it had been. "It was a techno version of 'Sexy and I know it' L rolled his hips, caressing his arms. Some people stopped to look at him, no doubt amazed. L's cologne got stronger as he began to heat up. The smell was entrancing, even to males. His button up shirt was slightly unbuttoned by a passing girl. Two of the buttons on the top were undone, spreading out his cologne. People whooped and cried out as his dancing became more sexy. Light was dancing now, some others unbuttoning his shirt as well. To finish it off, one of the males that were staring L completely took off the boys shirt. L grinded against Light's groin. Light blushed a bright scarlet. Misa danced into the crowd's opening, handing them both a midnight lust. "Drink...drink...drink!" the crowd demanded. Light poured the drink into his mouth. L passed off his drink to a nearby girl, tickling her under her chin. He swished his hips, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. His fingers stroked the other's neck, sending warm shivers down his spine. The music stopped, and so did the dancers. "Give it up, for your DJ!" a voice boomed. The crowd cheered. Light pulled L out from the crowd, sitting down in their booth. Some people had followed them, but Light shooed them away. "Ryuuzaki, you're a good dancer." L looked up. The previous glint of interest had faded. He was semi back to himself. Light smiled. L turned away. "I shouldn't have drank that..." Misa jumped next to him. "Do you guys want to come with us? We were going to play a game of truth or dare." The two males looked behind the girl, finding two males. Light smiled brightly. "Sure. Why not." L's finger slid back up to his lips. "I guess we could..." Misa yipped in delight, pulling him up by the wrists. His shirt was still lying on the floor. One of the males picked it up, pulling it over L's form. "I think you lost this." he stated. L blushed a bit. "Thank you." Light's insides jumped. _What is it?_ The group walked to a far away table, one that was free from the friction and dancing. It was a bit chilly. L buttoned up his shirt, staring at the ground. "Who would like to go first?" Misa asked. The other male grinned. "Why don't you go first?" Misa nodded. "Sure. Alright, um..." she looked at the boys. "Ryuk, truth or dare." The boy with the jet black hair and strong eyeliner grinned. "Truth." Misa put her hand on her chin. "Uh...are you gay or straight." Light was surprised by the abruptnss. The boy rolled his eyes. "Bi." he answered. L messed with his fingers. Ryuk looked over at Light, confused. "He's just shy. Not used to going to raves." Ryuk hummed. Light unbuttoned his shirt. _Got kind of hot in here._His hair was spiked to a visual kei type feel. When he undid three buttons an untucked his shirt, he realized that Misa and Ryuk were both staring at him hotly. "Your turn Ryuk." Rem stated. He smiled. "Alright then. Cutey," he called. L looked up. "Hm?" Ryuk scooted closer to him, much to Light's dissaproval. "Truth or dare." L looked at him confusingly. "Um, dare?" Light facepalmed. _You only do truth! _Ryuk smiled evily. "Alright then. I dare you to kiss your friend there." L was shocked to say the least. "Oh, uh...we're not—" Light yanked on his wrist, pulling him closer to his body. Ryuk had gotten too close to L, his hand lingering on the other's leg. Touching L's face, he pulled his chin up to meet his face. "Just deal with it, alright?" he whispered. L pulled Light down, kissing him roughly. _Tastes like liquor..._they both thought. Light's tongue licked L's lips, asking for entrance. Misa pulled Light back before they could go any further. "Alright, L it's your turn."

The boy was still surprised with himself. Light was being held in Misa's arms. He was a bit mad at that. _That felt nice._ He thought to himself. Rem cleared his throat. Ryuk's arm was around his waist. L felt a little left out. Sure he was 'attractive' enough to catch some people's attention, but he mainly wanted Light's. "Light, truth or dare." Light fumbled in Misa's grasp. "Truth." L was a bit mad he didn't say dare, but he was too childish to say. "Did you enjoy when I was dancing against you?" he asked. Light's face turned red. "Uh,...no comment." Rem smirked. "No, Light. You have to answer the question." L stared at him. "Were you?" Misa giggled. Light's blush dimmed. "...I suppose I was...interested." L smiled. "Huh. Alright then." Light stared at him angrily. _Jerk. You don't ask that question._ Misa snuggled against him some more. _Ironic that we came here for the investigation, but we are just mingling instead._ L though to himself. "Light, it's your turn," Rem commentd. Ryuk's hold on the other boy strenghtened, pulling him closer. Light looked around the guys. "Rem, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered. "Kiss your boyfriend." he said. Rem and Ryuk looked at each other in slight disgust. "He's not my boyfriend; we're brothers." L chuckled, trying not to laugh too loudly. Light shrugged. "Then kiss your brother." Rem and Ryuk looked at each other, gave a quick peck, and scooted away. "Light, truth or dare." Rem stated angrily. "Dare." Light challenged. The white haired boy sneered. "Have sex with your friend. Right here, right now, today, at this point, outside. We'll be listening; not looking." Light was mortified. L shrugged. "Alright; let's get this over with." He leaned over L. "Misa, Rem, Ryuk...could you leave for about 20 minutes please?" the group was blushing, smirking. They went back into the rave house. "Ryuuzaki, stop!" he yelled. L pulled him closer. "Sh. I'm not going to do anything..._you _are." He nipped at Light's ear, bringing out a soft moan of plea. "Ryuuzaki...stop." he whispered, sensations building up. He was getting attracted to the way that L moved, his scent, his eyes, personality, and his body. "Did you like how I danced Light?" L asked, standing up to take off his clothes. He unzipped his pants slowly, the pants clutching onto his form and refusing ot let go of his hips. Light stared. "You going to answer me, _Light~_?" Light frowned a bit. "You're still a bit drunk, aren't you?" L shrugged. "I'm not as drunk as I was before. But right now, I'm drunk enough to do a dirty dance for you." he ripped off his shirt, throwing it to the side. The music from the inside got louder. It was a grinding song, one that is banned in most places.

"_Your love...my love...is burned...in time. Glowing...forming...longing...of my glazed spotlight." _L shook his hips, humping the air. "_Light~_" he purred. The boy was staring in agony. "Ryuuzaki..." his hands flew up, grabbing hold of the others thighs; gripping his butt. _"Ecstasy...yes, ecstasy..." _

"Ryuuzaki~" pulling the man down to a sitting position, he kissed his hard. The older moaned. "Unh~" switching their positions, Light sat on top of L, pulling the pants that had captivated him down. For a moment it didn't budge; Light getting annoyed. Pulling out a pocket knife, he cut the pants off, discarding them near the sliding doors. "I need pants to get back, Light. What are you going to do about it?" L asked, stroking his hand. "Don't worry. I'll find something..." he bit on L's earlobe. The older cried out in surprise. "Don't tease me. I'm horny~" Loud instrumentals from the inside spurred them. I strong drum beat, quick strums of the guitar, and a loud bass made the mood even more exotic. L's hands wandered to Light's pants, pulling them down past his knees.

"L..."

"Do it."

"But you need—." L captured his lips again. "Do it _now~_." he whispered. Light sighed. "Ok." Taking off his shirt, he leaned over to take the other's mouth. Begging for entrance, he leveled his manhood to L's entrance. "You ready?" he whispered. L nodded. "Turn my screams into music." he mewled. With one quick thrust, Light was inside. L's face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and agony. "L..." L moved his hips down, then back up; trying to capture as much of the other as he could. "Move." he ordered. Fast thrusts. L's yells of pleasure raised in the air. "Un, there~. Ah! Harder!" he screamed. Light quickened his pace, slamming insanely into the tight cavern. "I'm coming." Light warned. His hand found it's way to L's manhood, gripping it tightly. He came in the older man. L whined childishly. "Light, let me _come, please?_" Light's grip lightened. White seed exploded on their chests; some pouring out of L's hole.

"Are they done yet?" Rem asked. Ryuk nodded. "Oh yeah. Their done." Misa was blushing madly. "B-but...I thought he was straight!" Rem and Ryuk laughed. "With that, oh no he's not," Ryuk commented. Misa puffed out her cheeks angrily. "Fine...whatever. I'll look around and get some towels." The girl stood up and made her way to the back of the kitchen. "What do you need those for?" the brother's heard someone ask. "Someone had an accident...I was going to clean it up." Rem smirked. "Accident she says."

It was 12 am. The two were thoroughly exhausted. L was passed out and Light was on the verge of falling asleep where they stood. "Alright, L we're back." he lifted the boy onto their shared bed. "Hey, are you awake L?" he asked. The man didn't answer. "Jeez, he's really knocked out." He took off his shirt and pulled the blanket's over the two of them. He was almost asleep when something cuddled around him. He turned his neck. L was clutching to him around his stomach. "Light. Love you." he mumbled. Light blushed a little. "Love you too." _Really hope he doesn't remember this..._

_**Fin**_

_**L: Would you call me Ryuuzaki when you talk to me**_

_**Light: Does it matter?**_

_**L: Yes, it does**_

_**Light: oh well, deal with it**_

_**Me: I thought you two would be different after this**_

_**L and Light: You thought wrong**_

_**Me: Fine then...**_

_**Mello: I wanted a part of this**_

_**Ryuk: Why did you make Rem and I brothers? And humans at that?**_

_**Rem: Yes, why?**_

_**Me: …**_

_**Misa: And why the hell was I a side character?**_

_**Mello: Because no one likes you enough to be any way part of the fanfiction. **_

_**Near: You'd just get in the way**_

_**Misa: frowns**_

_**Me: *Snickering *** _


End file.
